The Boys of Her Dreams
by purplunicorns
Summary: Tessa Gray gets accepted to the prestigious Institute in London. What will she do when she is forced to choose between her two new friends? And about that mysterious person who keeps sending her mysterious gifts?
1. introduction

** A/N This is my first Fan Fiction Ever. Please go easy on me, however I appreciate constructive criticism. I have loved fan fiction for a while now and I wanted to try it. Even though Will is a complete jerk, he is my first choice to be with Tessa. Thanks for picking my story to read… Well I guess you probably want to read the story now… **

**PS. I hate Nate and he won't be in this story. Just saying!**

* * *

><p>Tessa was just a normal American teenager. Her looks were average. Her grades were average. She was one in hundreds to apply to the Institute, the esteemed boarding school in London. She probably wasn't the one with the best grades. She knew she wasn't the one who was the most athletic. However, she was the one HE wanted there badly. She lived the majority of her life in books. Her books were her passage to life. Tessa had been to countless countries and fallen in and out of love so many times. In books. That was until she arrived in London and met the boy… boys of her dreams.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was so short. Tell me if you want me to continue… <strong>**as long as one person reviews**** and wants more, I will post the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

** YAY! I didn't think anyone would like my story! Thank-you to the three people who reviewed my first chapter. (SO FAR) I am open to suggestions, or requests to make the story better. Well here's the next chapter.**

"Attention passengers! In just a few moments our boat will be arriving in London. Please prepare to disembark form our lovely ship, the Main. Thank-you and have a magnificent time in the city." Tessa sighed and shoved 'A Tale of Two Cities' in her purple polka-dotted purse.

Tessa gathered around the exit at the front of the ship, along with several hundred other passengers. For the first time since receiving her acceptance letter, she was nervous. She was nervous that she wouldn't fit in, nervous that people would scorn her for being different, for being who she was. The liner pulled up to the side of the dock and lowered down the ramp to go ashore with. Tessa saw about fifty men in suits all holding signs with people's names on them. She scoured the dozens of signs for one with her name on it. Suddenly, the best-looking boy she had ever seen appeared in the crowd. When she glanced down to his chest, she was surprised to see him holding a sign too. She was even more surprised to see the name on the sign. Theresa Gray. Her name. He. Was. Holding. A. sign. With. Her. Name. On. It. When he saw her looking at him, he gave her a smile. That smile made her heart flutter. It was the best smile she had ever seen. His teeth were perfectly straight and the whitest white she had ever seen. His hair was the blackest black and his eyes were a blue pool you could drown in.

"Attention passengers, it is now time to go ashore. Please collect your baggage and head to your destination. Thank you for choosing the S.S. Main." The ship lurched. My heart lurched. Everyone started to get off the liner and go to baggage claim and their 'men in black'. I headed to my new friend.

"Hi there. My name's William Herondale. I take it your Theresa Gray, or are you just one in the long line of women who would pay handsomely for some alone time with me."

** Once again, I am truly sorry that the chapters are short. Thanks for reading. Now hit that little review button and make my night!**


	3. Chapter 2

** I decided not to have any shadowhunters or downworlders. Not that I dislike the idea I just feel normality better suits the setting and plot of the story. I still singled Tessa out by making her American and the rest of the main characters are in the same house :).**

* * *

><p><em>"Humph" <em>Tessa thought. _"Could they have possibly sent a more self-important, stuck up, smug, conceited boy to escort me to the school?" _once again Tessa looked up at the angelic face of William Herondale. His perfect skin along with that dark black hair and deep blue eyes made her knees go weak. _"He may be arrogant, but could they have sent anyone who looks as good as he does?" _Tessa sighed _"Probably not"._ She was clearly distracted by his attractive features and continued to trip over the smallest things. Just as Tessa was pondering how soft will's lips would be against her own, Tessa's foot landed on something small resulting in her landing face first on the floor. Tessa quickly picked it up and slipped it in her purse, then hurried to catch up with Will.

"Where were you?" Will asked as Tessa fell into place with his long strides.

Tessa reluctantly pulled out the angel from her purse and handed it to will. "I found this. It was abandoned on the floor."

"It's beautiful." Will said as he examined the small trinket. "May I borrow this? I have a professor who would love to see it."

"I suppose." Tessa said. She had only just found it, so why did she feel so attached to the small knick-knack?

"Thank-you" Will replied. "Here we are. Which piece of luggage is yours?"

Tessa scanned the carousel for her luggage. Suddenly a familiar purple blob appeared. "It's right there." Tessa said, pointing at the only colorful suitcase on the conveyor belt. Purple was Tessa's favorite color. It was vibrant and cheerful.

Will reached to retrieve Tessa's luggage from the conveyer belt "Here you go, only piece of purple luggage here. Shall we go back to the car? Thomas is waiting for us. Then you can meet the rest of us."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm kind of a spastic writer. Each chapter will be approx. this long. Sorry for any inconvenience. Hit that little review button and… well, review;). <strong>

**P. S. plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz give me some recommendations on how to continue!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N Special shout outs to I3ID and Capollo4Ever for reviewing and leaving suggestions. Guess that's all for this author's note… ENJOY**

Tessa and Will walked back to the car. On their way there, Tessa kept tripping because her luggage was so heavy. She could tell Will was getting annoyed with her quickly. She could tell. Finally, after her fifth time tripping Will spoke up. "Tessa let me have your luggage."

At that Tessa was confused, "What?"

"I said; let me have your luggage." Will repeated, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"Why?" Tessa asked, still confused.

"You are obviously not strong enough to carry that bag. Let me help."

"Oh, well, thank-you, William" Tessa said unsurely.

"Oh, please Tessa what is this, the 18th century? Really, please call me Will, I hate such formalities."

"Thank-you Will, it is very nice of you to help me with my luggage."

"Don't mention it. Seriously. I have a reputation to protect."

Tessa didn't exactly understand what he meant by this. She decided she would ask the first nice person she met. Will was nice enough, but he felt guarded, like he didn't want to open up. Tessa felt as though there was a chain around his heart. She hoped one day she could find the key.

Tessa was pondering what could possibly make someone so closed off, Will spoke for the first time since they excited the airport. "Here's the car." Will put the luggage in the truck and then climbed into the back seat of the car, extremely close to her, she noticed. "Thomas, please take us to our dorms. I'd bet good money that Tessa is wondering if all British guys are as captivating as I am." Will said, waggling his eyebrows at Tessa. Tessa, on her part, rolled her eyes and continued to ignore the imbecile sitting beside her.

"_It's confirmed_" Tessa thought _"They could not have sent a more arrogant, conceited or handsome boy to pick me up." _Tessa groaned. "May I ask, approximately how long will it take to get to the institute?"

"I'd say probably about an hour or so from here." Will said. Suddenly a sly grin appeared on his face. "It will give us _plenty _of time to get to know each other".

_"Oh boy"_

**Next chapter I swear we will meet the rest of the characters. So make my night and hit the awesome little review button at the bottom of your screen :). **


	5. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed this story; it means a lot to me… I can talk later… I guess you'll want to read the next chapter now… (I just realized I use dots to much ((…))). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments. Only my Clockwork Angel book ;_(. **

The car ride with Will had been the longest 'hour or so' of her life. It turned out the prominent part of 'hour or so' is so. Now, make that 'so' five hours and that's about how long Tessa got to listen to Will talk about himself. And in those five hours Will had managed to be even more vain and bigheaded then before. He somehow managed to compliment himself in every which way.

"You will never meet a better person than me. I must be part angel, because I am so good. I am the hottest guy in London. Girls would pay hundreds to be in your situation." He just kept going on and on and on. Tessa would have given almost anything to make him stop. But she knew, even though she had only known Will for a short time that nothing could possibly shut him up at this point. All Tessa could do was slump down in the seat and try very hard to fall asleep. The only thing Tessa could remember thinking was 'Thank God I don't snore.'

"We're here." A voice, unfamiliar to Tessa, broke through the haze that passed for sleep in Tessa's mindset. Tessa sat up, immediately embarrassed that she had fallen asleep, in Will's lap, no less.

"Well, look who's awake. Just couldn't get enough of me, could you?" Will's voice broke through the fog that was still in Tessa's mind from her nap.

Tessa probably chose the right option, ignoring the 'angel' beside her, even if he was the most gorgeous boy she had ever seen. Instead of responding to Will's egotism, she chose to respond to the more pleasant person in the vehicle. "Thank-you for waking me, Thomas." As Tessa got out of the car, she instantaneously saw the rest of the students she'd be living with throughout the school year.

The first student to catch her eye was a girl. The only girl that appeared to be Tessa's age, it seemed. Tessa immediately guessed that this girl was going to be drama. She was model thin, with blonde hair curled to perfection. She was wearing a short blue dress with flowers on it. Tessa's fears were confirmed when as soon as Will stepped out of the car, a flirtatious smile appeared on her face. She waggled her fingers at Will, but his thoughts seemed already occupied.

Tessa followed Will's gaze to a boy, just as handsome as Will. The boy was quite pale compared to Will. He had very light gray eyes, and light blonde hair. His appearance was casual, but like he still cared about how he presented himself. He, too, also formed a smile when he saw Will. However, unlike the girl's his was more of a brotherly smile. Will went straight up to the boy not bothering to help me with my very heavy bags. Suddenly a small woman came up by my side.

"Hello, dear. My name is Charlotte Branwell. I'm your dorm instructor. This dorm is a bit more informal than most. Please, in your time here, just call me Charlotte." The woman had brown eyes and brown eyes. She had a small stature, however projected more confidence than anyone Tessa had met on her journey to London, and could tell that Charlotte was respected. "Jessamine," she called to the girl on the porch. Jessamine only ignored Charlotte. When Charlotte called to her again, she continued to ignore her. When Charlotte called to her again, Jessamine just got up out of her chair and entered the enormous house. Then, the boy who Tessa could have sworn was standing with Will not just a moment before was at her side.

"Hello, my name is Jem." Jem then turned to Charlotte. "Would you like me to escort Tessa to her room?"

Charlotte smiled a genuine smile, no, a beam. And replied "Oh, Jem, would you? That would mean so much to me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go meet Henry for lunch. I must tell him what happened at the last board meeting. You know how he gets in his lab. He might spend more time with me if I tick like a clock."


	6. Chapter 5

**** OK, so i accidentally misused the word teaser. how about short chapter?**  
><strong>

"So, is Henry Charlotte's…" Tessa asked uncertainly, not sure if the subject was touchy or not. Tessa didn't want to start off on the wrong foot.

"Husband." Jem replied as he lifted the luggage out of the trunk of the car.

"So does he work here?"

"Yes. He teaches shop but is mostly interested in the workings of small trinkets- clocks and such. Mr. Lightwood continually bears him out for the spot. Anyways, what are you majoring in?" Jem asked, showing an eager curiosity on the subject.

"English literature. I feel like I can really connect with the characters. Stupid, I know."

"No I totally get it."

"Really?" Tessa asked uncertainly.

"Not really. But Will would. He's into stuff like that. I would rather play sports, or hang out with cool friends."

"That's very nice Jem. Thank you for the help with my things. Would it be possible for you to leave me alone for a little while? I need to unpack."

"Oh, of course. See you later Tessa." Jem left the room, slowly, looking slightly deflated. Tessa felt bad. she hadn't meant to hurt Jem's feelings. she had just wanted to be alone.

Tessa opened up the purple suitcase and looked at it's contents. It seemed sad to her that all of her belongings could fit into such a small space. 'This suitcase seems a lot fuller than when i put it on the carousel at the airport.' Tessa began to unpack all of her clothes, hanging them in the wardrobe (Who _really_ owns a wardrobe?). when she reached the middle she found her straightener and curling irons she barley ever used and the make-up she had never touched. She found her old converse and box of bobby-pins and hair ties. Everything was there... and more.

When Tessa finally dug down to the bottom of her suitcase and found a strange looking box and a note, she knew she should have called Charlotte. Or at least found Jem, or, if she was desperate, Will. But, the curiosity was killing her. So she slipped the not out form the slightly crumpled bow. It read:

**_Dearest Theresa,_**

**_I am so delighted that you decided to accept your invitation to the institute. I have been waiting ever so long for you to come to London. I have to say, I was slightly surprised you accepted, considering the recent death of your Aunt. It is my sincerest pleasure to provide you with a gown for this weekend's ball, to honor all of the inspirational work the students have been doing. We couldn't have you not attend because you lack a dress. Please consider meeting me in the basement of the school. I have many things planned for you. You will be of much help to me Theresa. Until this weekend,_**

**_M._**

Even though Tessa was getting more nervous and queasy by the second, she opened the box. Inside was a long purple ball gown. It was strapless with a gleaming pinkish overlay. It has beading and embroidery that started out really compressed at the top and spread out until there were only a few at the bottom. It was absolutely breath-taking. And it looked so amazing on Tessa. It contrasted her light skin perfectly and somehow managed to make her grayish blue eyes look a darker blue. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

To Tessa's supreme surprise it was the girl. Jessamine. "Jem and Will are currently downstairs fighting about who should come and get you for dinner. It's a curious thing, in all of the time I have known them, I have never seen them argue. But you, you make them both almost… hostile."

"Thank-you for informing me that dinner is ready. I will be down in a moment." Jessamine rolled her eyes and strolled down the hall towards the stairs, probably to the dining room. Tessa took a few minutes to change into a fresh t-shirt and pull her hair up. Then she set out to find the dining room in this labyrinth of a house.

**i will probably add more by the 22**


	7. Chapter 6

I wondered through the house and eventually found one William Herondale. "Are you lost?"

"No," Tessa replied shakily, "I just enjoy walking around houses with no destination in mind."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"I suppose you should."

Without warning, Will grabbed her hand and started walking very fast towards the way she had just come from. After bout fifteen right turns and two left, they entered a brightly lit hall with a very long dining table in the middle. Jessamine was sitting at the very end of the table checking her impeccable face for blemishes and smudges in her makeup. Jem was sitting in the chair beside her sulking. Tessa yanked her wrist away from Will's grasp and hastily walked over to Jem. "Are you made at me, Jem? I didn't mean to offend you. If I did I'm truly sorry. "

Jem's physical demeanor visually brightened at the sound of Tessa's voice. "Of course not Tessa! How could I possibly be mad at you?"

"Oh, no reason. Thank-you for the help again!" Tessa went around and sat herself across from Jessamine it seemed Will had been waiting for her to sit down before taking a seat..

It seemed Jessamine immediately perked up and Will sat down. "So, Will, have you asked anyone to the masquerade ball tomorrow night?"

"Jessie, I have told you this 67 times, once every other time you asked NO! If I did ask someone their would be broken hearts all over campus. We couldn't have that now could we?"

"I suppose not…" Jem replied with the tone of voice a kid has when he gets all socks for Christmas.

"Tessa, we must go into town tomorrow and get you a dress!"

Tessa, for her part didn't know how to respond to that. She couldn't tell everyone she already had a dress. "Sure, Jessamine, I would love to go shopping tomorrow."  
>"Well, I might just be wasting my time. The right dress might make you look almost pretty."<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

**Ok, so first i wanna thank you all for reveiwing...**

The next day, Tessa was rudely awakened from a dream. A very good dream, she might add. The same dream she'd had the last two nights, every night since she;d first laid eyes on William Herondale. She'd learned that Will had the worst reputation, but according to Jem, he only makes himself out to be so terrible. Apparently, Will has had series of walls around him, and he lets very few people in.

Tessa was snapped out of her thoughts of Will when Jessamine's bratty voice screeched "If you want my help, you better get out of bed this instant! Otherwise you will look hideous. You already have a one in a million chance of even getting a date. Maybe with the right dress, people won't run screaming from the very sight of you."

"Thanks for the generosity, dearest Jessamine." Tessa replied as calmly as she could. "If you could grant me two or three spare moments to collect myself, I will be ready for whatever torture shall ensue during the day."

"Fine you have five minutes to get ready, and drop the sarcasm." Jessie turned and briskly walked out of the room. Tessa groggily lifted her head off her pillow and pulled on her favorite pair of jeans and her flowy purple flowered top, and her black ballet flats. She pulled up her hair into a messy bun and went to meet Jessie at the front doors, "Well it sure took you long enough."

They headed out to the car. Thomas greeted them warmly and ushered them into the car. It was a long and quiet ride to the dress shop, but once they got there, Tessa almost thought it would be worth it. After they got inside, Jessamine ordered Tessa into a chair and quickly went to work picking out dresses. Tessa thought they were for _her_ to try on, but Jessamine marched herself right into the dressing room and a few minutes later, Jessamine strutted out in the beautiful blue dress she had seen hanging on the wall earlier.

"So, what do we think?" Jessamine said. She twirled around a couple times and then stepped onto the podium. The same thing happened with the next dress, and the next, and the next. It continued on, and before long, it was time for closing. "Well, sorry I couldn't save you from fashion disaster, and since the dance is tomorrow you don't have any time to get a dress." Said Jess with a smirk. Tessa was a little disappointed that Jessamine had it in her head that she was going to sabotage her, but tried to maintain a friendly disposition.

"Oh Jessamine, I'm sure I can find something to wear. What's the theme again?"

"'A Masquerade Ball'" Jessamine responded, an indignant huff in her voice. "Good luck finding an out fit to fit that standard."

Tessa couldn' help but smirk and think of all those little helpful things left for her by M.

**thanks for reading, now please REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ok, so first i wanna thank you all not threatening to kill me. i know it's been a while and i don't really have a good excuse. i have had serious writer's block. any suggestions would be great.**

**p.s. doesn't it suck i won't have snow for christamas? GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**pps i am an emotional wrek after reading clockwork prince... anyone else?**

* * *

><p>Today was the day. The day of the ball. It started in less than three hours, and Jessamine was convinced that we wouldn't possibly have enough time to get ready. She pulled Tessa into her room at six A.M. to 'prep'. Jessamine sat her on her floral printed sheets and told her to stay put, that she was going to find her hired hair personnel. That was close to an hour ago.<p>

"Well, you certainly took your good sweet time getting here, didn't you?" Tessa heard Jessamine's bratty voice practically scream at the 'hired personnel'.

"The traffic was very heavy on the freeway, Miss Jessamine." Jessamine stormed into the room with a tall brunette in tow. She was very pretty, and obviously knew what she was doing for us.

She hopped off the bed to greet the girl. "Hi, my name is Theresa Gray and I just moved here. You can call me Tessa"

"Yes, yes. We've all been introduced. Now Tessa you go sit on the bed while Sophie fixes me up." Tessa planted herself on the bed and settled in for what she was sure to be a very long wait.

Two hours later and Jessamine's curls were perfectly placed and there wasn't a smudge to be found on her beautiful face. "Tessa, miss Tessa, are you ready to get yours done?"

Tessa glanced up at Sophie, and, trying not to think of Will, hopped into the chair that Sophie had set up in the middle of the room. Sophie brushed through her hair, and it was so relaxing Tessa alost fell asleep, several times. When sophie told her she could get up, she caught a glimpse of a new girl in the room. She had shining chesnut brown hair that was perfectly curled. she had the most creamy skin and perfect pink lips. she had light purple eyeshadow on her lids and... she practically glowed. With a start, she relised the girl was her.]

"Oh Sophie, thank-you."

"It was no trouble at all, Miss. Would you like some help with your dress?"

"Yes, please, if its not too much trouble." Sophie took the purple dress and carefully slipped it on over her head. She then spent a good five, the minutes fussing over Tessa's hair, dress and makeup.

"Tessa, if I may ask, where in the world did you find this amazing dress? I looked everywhere and all I found were super puffy ones. I love that this doesn't puff out too much."

"Oh, I just... found it." There was a knock at the door. Jessamine opened it to Jem. He and Jessamine exchanged greetings and then left for the ball.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry its short... more to come soon<strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**Ok so i need a huge favor tell me if you like Jessie or Cecily betterfor Jem in the comments. i cant decide.**

* * *

><p>After Jessie left with Jem, Sophie looked at me, almost astonished. "Do you not have a date Miss, Tessa?"<p>

"Oh, no Sophie, I don't have a date. But I'm totally OK with it I don't need a man to complete me. It's not a big deal, but I was hoping someone would ask me but it's not that big of a deal that I didn't get asked and -"

"Miss Tessa, I get it. There is a boy you like, but he didn't ask you and you are upset."

"How did you know?"

"Well my advice is to make every single boy at that infernal dance and show every single one of those boys they were stupid to NOT ask you to the dance. Here is my cell if anything goes wrong." Sophie handed Tessa a small business card with her name address and phone number printed in it. "Good luck."

"Thank you so much Sophie." Tessa gave her a quick hug and ran out the door. Sophie called Tessa back and handed her her silver mask. "Thank you Sophie, for everything."


	11. Chapter 10

**wow. it has been forever since i updated. now before you all gather your pitchforks and strom my house let me say, IM SOOOOOO SORRY. i know its been a while but i havent had time to write and when i did all i had was a blank screen. i hate writers block. anyways the new chapter is her for you, pleasse enjoy...**

When Tessa entered what she suspected to be the ballroom she couldn't believe that this was the same dingy room she had seen, half decorated, on her orientation tour. There were sparkly lights hanging everywhere, huge tables along one side of the room full of fruit and candelabras. It looked like it had been torn from the pages of one of Tessa's favorite novels. The dance floor was the only thing that was off. Normally in the novels Tessa read the people didn't fist pump but she decided to quickly overlook that fact when she spotted Jem across the room. He was standing next to the punch bowl with a girl in a white gown, with a matching pearl mask. MASK. Tessa quickly took out her silver mask that Sophie had given her and tied the ribbon around her head. "I hope no one saw me without my mask." she thought worriedly. Instead of standing near the entrance worrying she decided to go see who the mysterious 'white woman' was with Jem. As she made her way over to Jem the music changed to something that _would _have fit in a Jane Austen novel.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see a man, whos presence felt familiar, but she couldn't place it. He was wearing all black, down to the black mask that covered his face, only showing his dull blue eyes. As the classical music swayed around them, he bowed and offered her his hand, not saying a word. Tessa didn't know what else to do and couldn't think of a polite way to say no, so she took his hand. As he led her onto the dance floor, she turned to him and said "I really don't know how to dance one of these dances."

He turned to her and said "If I remember correctly the first time I saw you, you were carrying A Tale of Two Cities." he smirked slightly. "I think that should have given you some insight."

Tessa chuckled nervously "Well they don't exactly include dance steps in the back cover." Although Tessa had never danced like this a day in her life, it seemed the stranger had. He swirled her around the dance floor effortlessly, like he had done this a million times. "I feel like I should recognize you. After all, you clearly recognized me." She stared up at his eyes, a dull blue color. The stranger opened his mouth like he was about to say something but Tessa was whisked away and spun around the dance floor. When Tessa regained her balance, and her breath she looked up into her new dance partner's face.

His eyes were the deepest blue and Tessa felt that she could drown in them. "Hey Tess, you looked like you were in trouble over there."

"Will, what do you think you are doing!" Tessa felt like she was so close to figuring out who the mysterious man was. She thought that maybe he could have been the one who sent her the gifts, because Sophie and Jessamine were the only ones to have seen them so far. She didn't recognize his pale blue eyes, or his graying hair, so she was at a dead end. If only Will hadn't swept her away so soon, she may have discovered his identity.

"I didn't like the way that man was looking at you, like you were something to eat. It scared me, Tess. I don't want you to go near him again, Tess. I don't want to lose you." Will said in a quiet caring voice. Tessa then noticed that something was wrong with Will. His eyes were too bright, and he wasn't being his usual rude self. She knew something was wrong but, was it too terrible of her to like this version of Will, for her to enjoy him acting nothing like he usually does. Yes. It was wrong for her to ask Will to be anything that he isn't.

"Will, what's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?"

"Nothing is wrong with me Tess. I'm acting exactly as I should. I care about you and..."

"Come on Will. I think you need to rest." By then the dance was over and the music was replaced with an upbeat pop mix. She dragged him over to the chairs and sat him down. She went to go get the punch and then quickly returned. Will was waiting and, after they both had drank the punch, grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the ball room. If Tessa had been able to think at that moment, she would have been worried, wondering where they were going. But, ever since she downed that punch, all she could think about was how perfectly shaped his lips are and how much she liked this new version of Will. Maybe, just maybe, this new Will could be exactly what she needed.

**A.N. So how was it good bad. well, do me a favor and hit that little blue button down there and tell me.**


End file.
